Heated air rises and tends to accumulate near the ceiling of any room creating temperature variations of as much as 25.degree. F. between the floor and the ceiling. This stratification of air in layers of varying temperature creates uncomfortable living conditions and expensive heat losses. Various systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,797; 4,136,606; 3,173,353; and 3,347,025 have disclosed various sytems for circulating the warm air at the ceiling to the floor. However, such systems are expensive, complicated and are not suitable for installation by a do it yourselfer.
The present invention is directed to a room heat circulation system using the wall of the room as a duct. The kit requires the user to make only an upper opening in the wall and a lower opening in the wall. The kit can then be installed early without tools.